Discussioni utente:Alternis98/archivio
|} Benvenuto! Ciao Sonic98 -- siamo molto contenti di avere Super Mario Italia Wiki nella nostra community Wikia! Grazie per la tua collaborazione! Ti vogliamo dare alcuni suggerimenti per aiutarti ad avviare la tua wiki. I tuoi primi quattro passi 1. Crea la tua Pagina Utente - è il posto per parlare di te stesso e farti conoscere (e fare pratica!) 2. Aggiungi un logo - impara come creare un logo, e poi clicca qui per aggiungerlo alla tua wiki. Crea un articolo per questa wiki: width=20 3. Crea i tuoi primi 10 articoli - usa il campo sulla destra per creare la pagine, iniziando con poche righe per ogni articolo. 4. Modifica la pagina principale - clicca sul logo e raggiungi la pagina principale. Ricordati di aggiungere dei link interni (come questo) per raggiungere le nuove pagine che hai appena creato. Dopo aver seguito questi passi sei già a buon punto! La tua wiki deve sembrare attiva e aperta ai nuovi utenti. Puoi sempre chiedere ai tuoi amici di aiutarti, oppure invitare nuove persone a creare nuovi articoli o modificare quelli già esistenti. Più pagine e link vengono creati e più velocemente la tua wiki diventerà popolare. I visitatori che cercheranno "Super Mario Italia Wiki" saranno in grado di trovarla facilmente. Per qualunque altra domanda, puoi leggere le pagine di aiuto, oppure spedirci un'e-mail attraverso il nostro . Non dimenticare di controllare le altre wiki sulla Wiki della community per idee, template, layout e molto altro! Buona fortuna, Sarah Manley Ciao ti ricordi di me? Perchè non convinciamo Super Chiurazzi Bros a entrare.Mario fuoco 20:17, feb 29, 2012 (UTC) Non lo so, forse PalmenseMatto... perchè io non so come si fa. Bootanuki 13:06, mar 1, 2012 (UTC) Amministratore Come posso diventare amministratore? Ho visto che sulla mario wiki ci sono le istruzioni su come fare un template, però io non le capisco. Prova a vedere se riesci a capirle.Bootanuki 16:05, mar 1, 2012 (UTC) Infatti è quello il problema, non lo capisco! Dovrò ridurmi a chiederlo a Grim... Bootanuki 16:45, mar 1, 2012 (UTC) Ops, l'avevo appena usato per la pagina Mario... però l'ho tolto dalla pagina e c'è qualcosa che non va, l'immagine è tutta a destra e per farla apparire al centro bisogna mettrela nello spazio del nome. Bootanuki 17:47, mar 1, 2012 (UTC) Ho sbagliato e ho tolto l'immagine di mario dalla pagina, perchè prima ho messo il template... Potresti rimetterla tu?Bootanuki 17:55, mar 1, 2012 (UTC) E' vero!! Eheheheh, la super mario wiki non è più la stessa senza di noi! Bootanuki 19:32, mar 1, 2012 (UTC) HEY, ho controllato sulla Super Mario Wiki e adesso posso di nuovo creare pagine e modificare!!! Va bene, solo che non so come copiarli. Bootanuki 19:52, mar 1, 2012 (UTC) Fate un po come vi pare Fate un po come vi pare ma NON COPIATE articoli dell nuova Mario Wiki! Un po di decenza! Come pretendi di riuscire a mantenere una wiki se sai solo scopiazzare i contenuti da un altra? anche tu sei stato bloccato sulla nuova wiki? tizio è stato bloccato, gli ho chiesto perchè e non mi risponde, glielo detto a grim e afferma che non è vero. io ho vandalizzato per vendetta degli admin. 14:05, mar 2, 2012 (UTC)dato24 posso diventare amministratore? Come faccio a creare il template per le specie e gli oggetti? Bootanuki 15:09, mar 2, 2012 (UTC) Nel template della specie gli ho dato il nome sbagliato e ho corretto, se in una pagina vuoi mettere il template delle specie deve selezionare il template:infobox-oggetti. Bootanuki 15:29, mar 2, 2012 (UTC) Ora però non riesco a fare il templat degli oggetti, potresti farlo tu? Bootanuki 15:37, mar 2, 2012 (UTC) Protezione Se voglio proteggere una pagina dai non registrati devo mettere Blocca gli utenti nuovi e non registrati, vero? Bootanuki 16:00, mar 2, 2012 (UTC) Grazie per il complimento, però nel messaggio devo aggiungere anche cosa non andava nelle tue pagine, perchè erano davvero fatte bene anche le tue. Bootanuki 17:41, mar 2, 2012 (UTC) Ciao amico! Sono qui!Domenico Todaro 18:13, mar 2, 2012 (UTC) Eh, già!! Siamo troppo bravi!! Bootanuki 19:47, mar 2, 2012 (UTC) Vanno bene le nuove immagini di Bowser e Bowser Junior dei template? Sono di Mario Party 9. Bootanuki 20:14, mar 2, 2012 (UTC) Template FA?Domenico Todaro 21:27, mar 2, 2012 (UTC) scrivi il nome del template della winuoschifus (la nuova wiki) fai modifica o visualizza sorgente, cpia e incolla.Domenico Todaro 21:31, mar 2, 2012 (UTC) Mi puoi far diventare amministratore? aiuterò la wiki bene, prometto!Domenico Todaro 21:44, mar 2, 2012 (UTC) OK, ma lo faccio domani, ora devo andare a dormire. Ciao!Domenico Todaro 21:53, mar 2, 2012 (UTC) Come si mette una voce in vetrina? Bootanuki 07:37, mar 3, 2012 (UTC) uhm... ok, prima di tutto devo dare una bella scrollatina alla grafica per evitare errori di caricamento e poi devo bloccare un hacker che aveva quasi mandato in tilt la mia wiki, per fortuna è intervenuto lo staff. per il resto, non so. sei vuoi, visita la mia Mario strategic Wiki, 13:58, mar 3, 2012 (UTC)dato24 Sto facendo i template da mettere nella P. Principale ma what the fuck vengono una shit.Domenico Todaro 14:47, mar 3, 2012 (UTC) In Vetrina Quando l'avrò finita, mi piacerebbe che andasse in vetrina la pagina Torcibruco. Bootanuki 11:22, mar 3, 2012 (UTC) Torcibruco ultimato. Bootanuki 21:55, mar 3, 2012 (UTC) copia-incolla si può copia- incollare una pagina della prima Wiki in questa WikiMario fuoco 11:44, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Ci sto provando in tutti i modi di farlo bene, ma non mi viene. 12:08, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Fatto, sistemalo tu OK? 12:12, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Dove lo aggiungo? 12:19, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Va bene, cerco delle immagini! Bootanuki 12:20, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) L'ho connessa nellla tua pagina profilo, va bene? 12:25, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Se sono nella tua pagina di discussione, come faccio a mettere il link che conduce alla tua pagina di discussione? 12:31, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Ho capito, intendi tipo questo? 12:34, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Per la vetrina propongo anche Mario Ape, mi sembra molto completo. Bootanuki 12:56, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) E' una buona idea creare la pagina che illustra l'elenco di pagine? Bootanuki 15:17, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Pagine Se vuoi farti quattro risate, vai a vedere le ultime pagine create nella Super Mario Wiki: fanno leggermente pena!... E' proprio vero che da quando ce ne siamo andati la wiki è calata in un abisso!! Bootanuki 16:51, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) He, sì, sono scesi in basso. E da notare che le nostre pagine sono state cancellate, ma hanno tenuto, per esempio, la pagina Fiorella, che ha quattro righe di descrizione! Bootanuki 17:11, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Già, ha tolto le immagini! Comunque la scusa non sta in piedi, l'ha creata lui la wiki e l'ha fatto rimarcare più volte! Non vuole ammettere di aver sbagliato... Bootanuki 17:19, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Frutto Lampadino Mi sono accorto che la pagina di Frutto Lampadino è falsa, visto che un quarto d'ora fa ho giocato a Super Mario Galaxy 2, e l'ho sostituita. Spero non sia troppo piccola. Bootanuki 17:56, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Direi di scrivere qui sono raccolti i voti per la pagina in vetrina, chi vuole votare lo faccia qui, e sotto ognuno deve scrivere la pagina che vuole votare con a fianco la firma. Ma è solo un'idea. Bootanuki 18:00, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok, però magari stasera che ho più tempo, perchè adesso sto per andare a tavola. Bootanuki 18:10, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Ho visto che sulla Super Mario Wiki ti sei messo nei pasticci... Come mai Grim ti ha bloccato per una settimana? Bootanuki 14:14, mar 5, 2012 (UTC) Bowser Giga mi ha chiesto di diventare admin. Che faccio, lo inserisco negli Admin o ci pensi tu? Solo che non so come si fa. Bootanuki 16:02, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) perchè non metti il favicon? il lgogo te l'ho fatto: spero ti piaccia. 14:35, mar 7, 2012 (UTC)dato24 Se ti va bene ho cambiato lo sfondo, se non ti piace cambialo pure! Bowser giga 18:07, mar 7, 2012 (UTC) Logo oh, grazie! nessuno finora mi ha detto nulla sui loghi! nonostante li faccio io e non li scarico da siti come cooltext.com (come fanno altri, op usano photoshop a pagamento che non mi posso permettere, faccio molta più fatica) mi sto impratichendo. ora ne devo fare uno più decente per la wiki di bowser giga, la mario wiki parody wiki, perchè quello che sta adesso (che ho fatto io) fa schifo. dato24 ah, un'altra cosa: nella mia wiki c'è la finestra con i link. se vuoi te la faccio usare. ecco i codici. poi se vuoi ne fai una identica per la voce in vetrina. 17:31, mar 8, 2012 (UTC)dato24 ah, se fossi amministratore, devo modificare la pagina della voce in vetrina affinchè i link non siano esterni ma interni alla wiki. esempio: al posto di Regno dei Funghi faccio Regno dei Funghi 17:34, mar 8, 2012 (UTC)dato24 GRAZIE TANTISSIME!!! ma ora devo studiare, lo farò domani. 17:51, mar 8, 2012 (UTC)dato24 sentito la mario wiki HA RIAPERTO (HOLD) Bowser giga 18:41, mar 8, 2012 (UTC) scusa, come hai fatto a fare che tutte le pagine non sono modificabili da non registrati? lo avrei dovuto fare pure sulla mia wiki ma non so come si fa! le faccio a una a una! 19:17, mar 8, 2012 (UTC)dato24 Direi che è un'ottima idea. Non c'è pericolo ? Bootanuki 19:31, mar 8, 2012 (UTC) ho caricato il favicon nel theme designer, ma non me lo fa vedere! come si fa? 13:34, mar 9, 2012 (UTC)dato24 non è che potresti vedere un pò tu? io sto lavorando sulla homepage 13:56, mar 9, 2012 (UTC)dato24 mario wiki riaperta dal pc di mia madre si vede il favicon nuovo, da quello mio no. che strano! 15:58, mar 9, 2012 (UTC)dato24 Importante: Template Idea: si potrebbe creare un Template per i minigiochi? Vorrei creare alcune pagine sui minigiochi di Mario Party 9. Bootanuki 20:33, mar 9, 2012 (UTC) Quale tabella? E poi non so creare i template, devo farmi dare una mano da qualcuno. Bootanuki 19:19, mar 10, 2012 (UTC) Riguardo alle linee guida, sono d' accordo. Riguardo ai minigiochi, ho un problema: ho messo l'immagine dei pulsanti nei comandi in Ritmo Altalenante, ma mi viene un pasticcio. Non riesco ad allineare le figure e la scritta. Bootanuki 19:46, mar 10, 2012 (UTC) Per il template mosse va bene, in quanto al template minigioco direi di fare così: Prima il nome, l'immagine, quanti giocatori vi partecipano e i personaggi che compaiono. Magari anche la casella boss, se si tratta di un minigioco boss. Bootanuki 20:03, mar 10, 2012 (UTC) Possiamo incontrarci in chat? Bowser giga 20:41, mar 10, 2012 (UTC) Sì, è molto bello! Bravo! Bootanuki 20:44, mar 10, 2012 (UTC) Ciao! Non sono potuto stare su questa wiki per molto, visto che non riuscivo a trovarla su Google (Google fa ....). Cmq ti va bene se creo un template su cui c'è scritto di non modificare male una pagina visto che è voce in vetrina (ESEMPIO: Non modificare questa pagina a meno che non sia strettamente necessario.)? 18:01, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Il template delle mosse è molto bello, però quando si potrebbe usarlo? Bootanuki 20:44, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) credimi le discussioni in ogni pagina stanno male le posso levare? Bowser giga 20:09, mar 12, 2012 (UTC) è un proggetto dove sto lavorando per scrivere tutti i minigiochi di MP9 Bowser giga 20:24, mar 12, 2012 (UTC) Se vuoi cambio sfondo che ne dici di una delle tre imm. ? ﻿Bowser giga 20:27, mar 12, 2012 (UTC)﻿ Imgres.jpg tumblr_l22serFkpt1qzhb4oo1_500.gif imagesCAGOH9NU.jpg Come Si inseriscono le immagini nei TemplateUtente: Mario fuoco16:21, mar 13, 2012 (UTC)16:21, mar 13, 2012 (UTC)~~ Mi piacerebbe creare la pagina Lo Spaventoso Castello di Boo, ma come potrei strutturare la pagina? Bootanuki 14:51, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) Tabelloni Non potresti creare un template per i tabelloni? magari fatto così: #Nome #Immagine #Descrizione #Nemici che compaiono #Boss #Apparizione Ciao Sonic che ne dici di attaccare le wiki e creare le TWU tutte le wiki unite che per esempio la pagina Yoshi e povera di info, allora mettiamo un collegamento con la Hall Yoshi wiki sempre con il permesso del founder ok ? Bowser giga 20:38, mar 15, 2012 (UTC) ok bello la tua firma la faccio pure io Bowser giga 20:52, mar 15, 2012 (UTC) Ti piace la mia nuova firma? Però mi puoi dire come faccio a impostarla invece che copiarla e incollarla sulla discussione ogni volta? --BooTanuki scusa, ma questa wiki è seria! perchè aggiungi immagini come Mario Gambalunga? sarà, ma non ho mai sentito parlare di sto mario 3d land 2, comunque come hai fatto a mettere il menù di navigazione (quello sopra oggni pagina, dove c'è amministratori, personaggi e news) di livello 3? neanchio ho capito cos'è, ma se ti sei accorto sulla mia wiki c'è un menu più vecchio e scrivo quei codici qui dice che servono delle parole magiche. 14:51, mar 17, 2012 (UTC)dato24 Ciao Mi sono iscritto, adesso inizierò a contribuire! Mi puoi dire su cosa è meglio che inizi a creare pagine? TipoTizio 07:57, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) Che ne dici se amplio la pagina Mario (serie) con altri personaggi e i giochi della serie? TipoTizio 08:18, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) Boss Ottima idea, io penso che inizierò a creare pagine riguardanti pagine di Super Mario 3D Land TipoTizio 14:57, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) Non penso che sarebbe bello mettere (o promuoere) tutti gli utenti. ADDIRITTURA SUPER TOAD CHE NON HA FATTO NIENTE E DOMENICO TODARO CHE NON SI PRESENTA MAI!!!!!!!!! --Bowsergiga OK ma almeno Tizio e S TOAD si giusto. RIPETI giusto! Bowser giga 15:53, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) Heilà! Sono tornato dal mare! Purtroppo lì non c'è campo e mi sono assentato per due giorni, ma eccomi di nuovo! --BooTanuki 16:35, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) Sì, l'ho notato. Vi siete dati da fare! Sono andato via e c'erano 78 pagine, sono tornato e ne trovo 90! Uao! E grazie per il consiglio sulla firma, e del template dei boss di Galaxy. --BooTanuki 17:15, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) Spazi Non potresti creare un template per gli spazi? magari fatto così: *nome *immagine *descrizione *effetto *apparizione --BooTanuki 20:11, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) E' molto bello il template per gli spazi! però non si potrebbe metterlo arancione? Mi piace di più. --BooTanuki 20:50, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) Firmetta Come si fà la firmetta? Mario fuoco 13:54, mar 19, 2012 (UTC) Scusa se continuo a rompere, sto provando a imparare, ma mi servirebbe un template, stavolta per i veicoli di Mario Party 9. Fatto così, magari: *Nome *Immagine *Descrizione *Tabellone di appartenenza *Apparizione Di colore rosso, se possibile. Scusa per il disturbo. --BooTanuki 16:10, mar 20, 2012 (UTC) Va bene che su Facebook metto la Super Mario Wiki Italiana con il nome Mariopedia? Bowser giga 20:32, mar 20, 2012 (UTC) rispondimi Bowser giga 20:34, mar 20, 2012 (UTC) oooooooooooooooo rispondimi Bowser giga 20:37, mar 20, 2012 (UTC) Rispondi Bowser giga 20:45, mar 20, 2012 (UTC) OK FATTO SE HAI FACEBOOK VACCI SI CHIAMA MARIOPEDIA Bowser giga 20:52, mar 20, 2012 (UTC) ho fatto la pag. facebook ora bisognerà agg.arla dillo a Bootanuki o a Dato24 se è possibile anche Domenico. Digli che si chiama MariopediaBowser giga 20:00, mar 21, 2012 (UTC) ' nella mia wiki ho messo la pubblicità di questa wiki. posso mettere pure qui un avviso della mia? 20:10, mar 21, 2012 (UTC)dato24 #Non stavo urlando era solo un errore #Per publicizzare #OK le aggiorno io le pag #Sto mettendo le foto degli admin (Es. Bowser giga l'imm. di Bowser che balla) #Non metto l'imm. di Dato per privacy sai perchè! Bowser giga 20:15, mar 21, 2012 (UTC) Ciao proporrei di cambiare sfondo ogni volta che c'è una novità (Es. se uscirà SSB 4 metteremo il logo). Bowser giga 13:24, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) sai cosè sta roba? sai tradurre? (function () { {C if (/spoiler/i.test($('title').text())) { {C $('body').append( {C ' '); {C $('#no').click(function () { {C $('#dialog').remove(); {C history.back(); {C }); {C $('#yes').click(function () { {C $('#dialog').remove(); {C $('#blackout').fadeOut(2000, function () { {C $('#blackout').remove(); }); }); } }); e questa: a 3 miei amici piace la wiki su facebook. Da dove vieni? (io Palermo in Sicilia) Ehi guy! Ho trovato del tempo libero. Ho dei consigli per la wiki: 1) Lo sfondo deve essere generico, non di un gioco preciso (metti un' immagine tipo Mario che salta o cose simili), 2)MAI inserire concept art di un personaggio in un template (tipo quella di Bowser), 3)Aggiornare leggermente le linee guida e basta. Che pagina potrei creare? 18:32, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Ottima idea, per adesso non ho molto tempo, magari che ci penserò domani. --BooTanuki 20:44, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Domani bisogna mettere lo sfondo di Mario Tennis Open. 22:31, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Ho detto una cavolata. 22:32, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Ciao sonic98 hai proprio ragione dicendo che la pagina di mario è un abbozzo. essendo il personaggio principale dobbiamo arricchire la pagina dedicata a lui ,non trovi? ciao! fedefede01 certo! ci penso io! ma sei te il fondatore di super mario italia wiki? Devi scrivere ''Toadmobile su goole immagini, ti viene una sola immagine che la raffigura e basta che ci clicchi sopra. Dopodichè trovi il sito. --BooTanuki 17:22, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Lo so, è che non me li ricordo tutti. --BooTanuki 14:01, mar 26, 2012 (UTC) CIAO SONIC98 POTRESTI DIRMI COME FARE TABELLE COME QUESTE? PS=LA WIKI HA RAGGIUNTO QUASI LE 150 PAGINE !!!!!!!!!!! :-) Io avevo voglia di creare lo Sledge Bros., ma se vuoi fallo tu. --BooTanuki 17:23, mar 27, 2012 (UTC) Ops volevo dire Fire Bros.. --BooTanuki 17:31, mar 27, 2012 (UTC) mi sono cacciato in un pasticcio! purtroppo, nel pannello admin, mi sono accorto che a me non c'era la spunta su "rollback", così ho provato a metterla, ma non appena ho caricato la mia pagina utente ho notato che la scritta "fondatore" era scomparso, insieme a "pannello admin"! ora non posso più modificare nè le pagine di aiuto nè la homepage! cosa posso fare? ne sai qualcosa? 17:52, mar 28, 2012 (UTC) Nuova firmetta!! Ti piace? Vorrei anche cambiare nome, per caso sai come si fa? --BooTanuki 12:40, mar 29, 2012 (UTC) ciao sonic98 volevo chederti se sai quante sono le medaglie? vedi che TipoTizio non è bravino come vedi, è solo apparenza! lo sai che ha vandalizzato terribilmente sulla mia wiki, tempo fa? creò una trentina di pagine inutili, e fabcan mi aiutò a cancellarle. se vuoi, toglilo come burocrate, ma lascialo amministratore, così non se ne accorge. 12:35, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) Cambia immediatamente questa imm. dello sfondo Ecco il fatto, allora io ho creato una wiki di Mario STOP! questa wiki però è islandese, ora posso prendermi le tue pag. e tradurle in islandese? Bowser giga 19:02, apr 3, 2012 (UTC) ma su questa wiki si pensa solo a mario party 9? tutti i minigiochi? e come è che è sparito il logo? 07:50, apr 8, 2012 (UTC) ciao sonic98 sono fedefede01 e ti chiedo se posso diventare un admin? Heilà! Io mi vorrei chiamare Dark Bowser! --BooTanuki 12:00, apr 9, 2012 (UTC) Non importa, va bene lo stesso. Grazie comunque! --BooTanuki 12:50, apr 9, 2012 (UTC) Scusa, io no so fare le tabelle, quando hai voglia potresti fare la tebella dei nemici di Mario & Luigi: Viaggio al Centro di Bowser? --BooTanuki 09:44, apr 10, 2012 (UTC) Ottimo lavoro, per le immagini le carico quando ho tempo. --BooTanuki 10:05, apr 10, 2012 (UTC) Va bene, mi metto al lavoro. --BooTanuki 18:47, apr 10, 2012 (UTC) Lo so e basta Bowser giga 14:59, apr 11, 2012 (UTC) Ciao Per favore metti il contatto della wiki islandese nella home page io non posso. Bowser giga 19:51, apr 11, 2012 (UTC) Vai nella wiki e copi il contatto (quel codice sopra dove c'è in questo caso la M di mario ) ok? Bowser giga 19:55, apr 11, 2012 (UTC) Ne creo un'altra non la trovo Bowser giga 20:07, apr 11, 2012 (UTC) Come si mette un video in una pagina? --BooTanuki 13:02, apr 12, 2012 (UTC) Ottimo lavoro!! Pensa che è stato utile persino a me! Sono veramente utili! --BooTanuki 16:58, apr 12, 2012 (UTC) Sì, adesso posso creare i template da solo! Grazie mille! A proposito, ho fatto un pasticcio nella musica di super mario 3d land e non so rimettere i video a posto. Puoi vedere se riesci a sistemare? --BooTanuki 17:10, apr 12, 2012 (UTC) Non esiste un nome italiano, però vuol dire Scatola degli Ugelli, cioè un contenitore di un oggetto a propulsione. Però mi sembra più bello chiamarlo Scatola con il nome del potenziamento, ad esempio Scatola Spruzzoplano. --BooTanuki 18:19, apr 12, 2012 (UTC) A me va bene, solo che adesso non ho molto tempo. Posso magari fare solo il template e l'introduzione, e domani miglioro la pagina. Per le scatole, potresti farne una in diverse sezioni. --BooTanuki 18:42, apr 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok, domani la metto a posto e la rendo ancora più bella! --BooTanuki 18:53, apr 12, 2012 (UTC) Ah, va bene, allora cancello la parte che ho già fatto dello spruzzatore su SPLAC 3000! --BooTanuki 14:09, apr 13, 2012 (UTC) Va bene, adesso provo a farli. --BooTanuki 14:16, apr 13, 2012 (UTC) C'è un problemino sulla pagina dello Spruzzoplano, non mi mette il template all'inizio pagina. --BooTanuki 16:36, apr 13, 2012 (UTC) Ah, ok, capito! Grazie! --BooTanuki 17:16, apr 13, 2012 (UTC) ma come si aggiungono immagini ai template? Non credo che abbia avuto senso creare un'altra wiki ancora: ne esistono già 2. Comunque, visto che ho lasciato anche le altre due wiki, non credo che contribuirò anche a questaNew Super Iggy Koopa Bros. Wii 13:51, apr 17, 2012 (UTC) ciao sonic98 ho creato un forum sulla super mario italia wiki il sito ciao! Fedefede01 Perché non contribuisco più alle wiki. Non ho più voglia, una volta ero più interessato a Mario e mi piaceva stare nella wiki, ma poi mi sono stufato...New Super Iggy Koopa Bros. Wii 19:08, apr 17, 2012 (UTC) Mi fai ADMIN sul forum? Bowser giga 19:42, apr 18, 2012 (UTC) veramente abiti a milano? 13:01, apr 20, 2012 (UTC) #ah, no? allora perchè a bowser giga hai detto che non hai sentito il terremoto perchè sei a milano? #a proposito: è rimasto salvato il file del logo sul mio computer, ma non posso più modificare i livelli (immagine appiatita). volevo correggere il fatto che la foglia sta dietro al blocco ? ma è più grande: in realtà volevo metterla davanti ma me ne sono scordato. 14:41, apr 20, 2012 (UTC) ti ho modificato un pò la firma, vedi se ti piace (altrimenti vai su cronologia e metti "annulla") 14:47, apr 20, 2012 (UTC) Al Nintendo Direct hanno annunciato un nuovo '''New Super Mario Bros. 2 !!! --BooTanuki 07:29, apr 21, 2012 (UTC) Uscirà per il 3DS!! E c'è pure Mario Procione! --BooTanuki 10:24, apr 21, 2012 (UTC) Puoi inserire un immagine nell' infobox delle pagine Stella Manina e Stella Lancio --Mario fuocofuoco 13:54, apr 29, 2012 (UTC) ciao sonic98 sono mago nero 098 ti volevo kiedere come si mettono le categorie nelle pagine per la risposta scrivimi sul mio blog. Perchè il forum nn funziona???? Bowser giga 14:12, apr 30, 2012 (UTC) ciao Sonic98 sono mago nero098 ti voglio dire che non voglio più copiare dalla mario wiki però da dove posso prendere informazioni?? Per una risposta scrivi nella mia pagina di discussione ciao Sonic98 avrei un problema da dirti! Quando io faccio la pagina dell'abito rana mi esce (forse)la descrizione della mario wiki e pure io nn copio più perchè dopo il tuo avvertimento mi sono pentito di copiare. per risposte rispondi nella mia pagina di discussione di mago nero 098 Bowser giga 19:16, mag 6, 2012 (UTC) ciao sonic98 sono mago nero 098 vorrei che mi aiutassi a gestire la mia nuova wiki e se perfavore diffondi il messagio che c e una nuova wiki.grazie di mago nero 098 Che ne dici di unire alla UDW Pokèmon Central Wiki come l'organizazione americana la Niwa? Bowser giga 15:55, mag 9, 2012 (UTC) Heilà! Senti, sai che ho una wiki tutta mia di Kid Icarus, ma ha già 62 pagine e ho paura che non venga nessuno. Per caso conosci qualcuno a cui piace Kid Icarus? Oppure come potrei pubblicizzare la mia wiki? --BooTanuki 09:55, mag 20, 2012 (UTC) Copi? Bowser giga 14:01, mag 27, 2012 (UTC) Lo so che hai copiato Mario&Luigi: Fratelli nel tempo Bowser giga 14:04, mag 27, 2012 (UTC) Sta andando benissimo la wiki ma dove sono gli altri??? Bowser giga 14:08, mag 27, 2012 (UTC) cmq già esiste Pokèmon Central Wiki Bowser giga 14:08, mag 27, 2012 (UTC) ciao sonic98 nella pagina mario e luigi fratelli nel tempo non riesco ad aggiungere la copertina del gioco. te ne puoi occupare tu?Fedefede01 14:11, mag 27, 2012 (UTC) CMQ la pag. Goomba la puoi copiare dalla Mario Wiki perchè l'hoscritta tutta io Bowser giga 17:27, giu 3, 2012 (UTC) Mi fai ADMIN? Bowser giga 16:26, giu 4, 2012 (UTC) Mi dovrei impegnare a mettere la Super Mario Italia Wiki da publicità!!! Bowser giga 18:23, giu 5, 2012 (UTC) Hei, hanno annunciato New Super Mario Bros. per Wii U e hanno anche cambiato i nomi di paper Mario 3DS e Luigi Mansion 2! In New Super Mario Bros. U c'è Mario Scoiattolo Volante e il Fungo Ghianda!! Spero escano presto!! --BooTanuki 18:47, giu 5, 2012 (UTC) Senti, Mario Scoiattolo Volante io lo avrei chiamato Mario Petauro (anche se non so il nome in inglese), perchè mi sembra più corto e semplice da ricordare (il petauro è in pratica lo scoiattolo volante). Se vuoi lo cambio e quando rilasciano il nome ufficiale lo cambio di nuovo. --BooTanuki 18:32, giu 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok, non importa. --BooTanuki 18:44, giu 6, 2012 (UTC) Già, li ho visti e non ci credevo! Sono bellissimi! Però mi chiedo come faccia una pianta ad avere lo scheletro... Comunque mi piacciono un sacco! --BooTanuki 16:47, giu 10, 2012 (UTC) L'ho trovato per caso, ho cercato su youtube New Super Mario Bros. 2 course e l'ho trovato tra le prime opzioni. --BooTanuki 16:52, giu 10, 2012 (UTC) Non create pagine e non odificate, concentriamocci sulle pagine Mario e Luigi per favore almeno la rendiamo decente con super mario world sunshine galaxy 1-2 aggiungetegli qualcosa Bowser giga 18:25, giu 12, 2012 (UTC) No, mi dispiace, non lo so... --BooTanuki 17:06, giu 13, 2012 (UTC) Hai Super Mario World? Bowser giga 10:19, giu 15, 2012 (UTC) Chi fa la pag. Mario World? Cmq l'Ala P non è mai apparsa in Mario Kart Bowser giga 10:23, giu 15, 2012 (UTC) k vuol dire cameo? Bowser giga 10:32, giu 15, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, Potremmo fare una gara (Foto Mania) dove si deve fare una foto ad un paesaggio marino o montano? Bowser giga 17:22, giu 18, 2012 (UTC) Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon l'ho trovato per caso, non mi ricordo dove, invece per New Super Mario Bros. 2 ho scritto su google immagini New Super Mario Bros. 2, e andando un po' avanti con le immagini ho trovato tutti gli artwork. --BooTanuki 17:50, giu 20, 2012 (UTC) Mi dispiace lascio wikia Bowser giga 12:08, giu 28, 2012 (UTC) Che ne diresti di diventare indipendenti in MediaWiki? Bowser giga 12:18, giu 28, 2012 (UTC) Ehm... scusa Sonic, non ti volevo offendere, è solo che mi sono accorto che fin da quando hai fondato la Wiki ti sei basato sul successo (infatti hai 300 pagine e qualcosa) e non su aiuti vari. Sulla mia wiki ci son solo 13 pagine, ma è straricca di pagine di aiuto fatte interamente da me. Inoltre su "chi siamo" della mia wiki ho scritto come mai ho messo così tante pagine di aiuto. Quello che volevo dire con "non sei serio" è il fatto che scrivi + o - come bowser giga, con qualche errore, e se io fossi un visitatore penserei che gli articoli siano stati scritti da un bambino. Infatti l'ho detto pure a bowser giga l'anno scorso scherzandoci su ma si è innervosito e non gliel'ho più detto. Dato che non passo molto tempo su questa Wiki non mi metto a correggere tutti gli errori che stanno, così ho avvisato bootanuki. 08:18, giu 29, 2012 (UTC) Non so perchè vuole lasciare la wiki, non ho capito. --BooTanuki 12:05, giu 29, 2012 (UTC) non la lascio subbito cerco di farla con meduia wikiBowser giga 18:20, giu 29, 2012 (UTC) Bowser giga 15:09, lug 1, 2012 (UTC) Ciaoo SONIC98,sono diventato da poco membro di questa wiki,sono ancora un principiante,volevo congratularmi con te e tutti coloro che aiutano questa wiki per l'ottimo lavoro,spero che possa raggiungere di livello la wiki americana,ho fatto la pagina Sogghigno,deve ancora avere dei miglioramenti,se ci sono errori dimmi cosi non li ripeto più,volevo sapere,cosa sono i template?e inoltre se sei un fan di kirby o perlomeno ne sai qualcosa puoi visitare la mia wiki (fa proprio pena),ecco il link per tutto il tuo lavoro,che mario trionfi Ulquiorra adlani 14:26, lug 2, 2012 (UTC) capito,ti ringrazio,ammetto che è difficile,secondo te la pagina di sogghigno era decente? comunque ogni volta che creo una pagina (da adesso in poi)vedro se ho eseguito correttamente le varie regole,e se facci un casino elimino gli errori o rimedio,se cio ti va bene,grazieUlquiorra adlani 18:02, lug 2, 2012 (UTC)